


Did it hurt?

by Bitchie_Richie69



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Modification, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Post-Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchie_Richie69/pseuds/Bitchie_Richie69
Summary: Bill does something completely spontaneous for the first time
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Did it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was inspired by a drawing by @/Jawnwicks and @/FrankNSFW_jpeg on twitter. if you're under 18 gtfo. Fuck dem kids..

Bill never exactly voiced his desire for wanting body modifications. He honestly didn't even know he wanted one until walking home from work one day and he passed a tattoo shop and noticed they had a sign for piercings. He honestly was never one for impulse decisions, that was always Ted.  
However, something about him pulled him into the shop and after an hour he was leaving with a small pamphlet with care instructions, a bottle of antibacterial spray, and a barbell looped through his naval.  
Each end was set with an amber stone, He wasn't sure what drew him to this design in particular, Orange wasn't even his favorite color, it was Teds.  
He managed to catch the last bus and get home, he wasn't even thinking about the ring too much, he hardly felt it when he got it done and now there was nothing but maybe a dull throbbing.  
He removed his house keys and unlocked the door, sluggishly walking inside and he kicked off his shoes, the apartment was filled with the smell of what Ted cooked, he had no idea what it was but it smelled amazing,  
Walking past the kitchen with a half assed greeting to his friend, he walked into their bedroom and stripped off his dirty work uniform and changed into a random shirt he found on the floor,  
Pulling the cropped iron maiden shirt over his head he walked into the kitchen to properly greet his most excellent friend  
“Dude.. What are you cooking? It smells most excellent..”  
Ted glanced over his shoulder and grinned  
“Garlic Parmesan my friend! It's actually ready too! Magnificent timing” He said, turning off the stove and shifting the saucepan to another burner  
Bill grinned “Excellent!” he laughed and moved to grab them each a bowl, handing one off to his taller friend only to catch him gaping at the blonde,  
“Ted? What's wrong? Are my pants ripped somewhere most heinous?” He asked, glancing down at the worn jeans  
“Dude… When did you get *that*” He asks, pointing to the new jewelry  
“Huh? Oh.. Uh.. I got it today on my way home.. I dunno I just.. Felt like it, why does it look bad?” He asks  
Ted shook his head, bangs falling in his face  
“Exact opposite! It looks amazing on you dude!” He exclaims, Bill grinning right away, face flushing slightly at the compliment  
“Excellent!!”  
The two males shared an air guitar before settling in to eat their dinner before their Friday evening routine of watching whatever shitty tv show was on.

After maybe an hour or so of mindlessly watching tv, Bill found himself pressed up against his friend, half asleep with his head leaning against his friends shoulder and left hand on his thigh, Teds arm was loosely tossed over the back of the couch before Bill felt his friend shift beside him, startling him out of his half asleep slumber  
“Ted?” He asks, glancing down when he noticed his hand ghosting over the piercing  
“Did it hurt?” Ted asked, voice somewhat distant, similar to when he wakes up, rough and quiet  
“I mean.. A little. Not so much anymore tho” He said around a yawn, rubbing his face with his right hand to remove any sleep from his eyes  
Ted moved his fingers down and lightly poked the jewelry, completely unbeknownst to Bills grip tightening on his thigh ever so slightly  
“Did you know orange is my favorite color?” He asked, voice somewhat rougher  
“Well yeah dude of course.. I know you better than myself” He chuckled  
Ted answered with a small ‘hmm’ and continued to play with the jewelry, Bill suddenly becoming aware of the blood rushing to his dick, now sporting a chubby. He knew he needed to get Ted to stop  
“Uh” Bill cleared his throat “Ted?”  
The brunette glanced up, pupils blown with a lazy smile on his face  
“Yeah?”

“It's.. Starting to hurt actually..” He admits,

Ted frowned “Oh.. Sorry dude” He said, moving to pull his hand away only to have Bill stop him  
“You.. Don't have to stop.. Just.. Not there..” He breathes out  
Ted blinked before nodding 

“Okay..” He said, hand slowly trailing up his friend's soft warm abdomen. Pausing just under his right pec, thumb lightly brushing his nipple

“Is.. Here okay?” He asks, staring into his friends eyes

Bill nodded “Y-yeah..” He sighs out, Now half hard, grip tightening more on his friend's thigh.  
Ted moved his hand further up, sliding along the blondes side until it was resting on his neck, Thumb reaching up and lightly touching his lip  
“Here..?”

Bill swallowed and nodded “Anywhere..” He sighed

Ted blinked, thinking for a moment before he pulled his hand away, Bill blinked in confusion before he felt his friend place his hand on his inner left thigh 

“Here?”  
Bill swallowed a moan and nodded “God, yes..” He sighed out  
He could have sworn he saw his friend smirk, his hand moved over to pressing against the blondes hard cock,  
“Is this okay?” He asked  
Bill moaned “God! Yes!” He gasped out, knuckles white from the grip on his friend's thigh.  
Ted bit his lip and began to palm at his friend through his jeans, staring down at the straining fabric  
“Does this feel okay?” He asked

Bill nodded and huffed out a small moan  
“It feels *Excellent* my friend just.. Don't stop please..”

Ted paused before looking up at his friend  
“Can.. I suck you off?” Ted asks, Bills eyes snapping open and staring down at the brunette, brown eyes nearly black

“Oh fuck.. Please” He chokes out.

Ted grinned and shifted off the couch until he was sat between his friends legs, reaching up and unbuttoning the annoying denim and sliding his fingers under the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them down  
Bill lift his hips up off the couch momentarily to make it easier, watching as his hard cock bounced out from the tight confines of his jeans, head already red and leaking precum  
“Uh..” Bill squeaked out before Ted grabbed onto the base, giving it a few experimental strokes and eventually sticking his tongue out and licking the tip, humming  
“Not bad. I like it..” He grins, Bill's eyes nearly popping out of his head before Ted suddenly sucked him into his mouth, Hands instinctively reaching out and grabbing onto a fistful of his friends hair and pulling.  
Ted moaned softly at the sensation, hands moving to grip onto his friends thighs as he bobbed his head up and down, slowly taking more and more of his friend into his mouth before his nose was buried in the blonde curls at the base of Bills cock  
“Ted.. Jesus christ” He chokes out, head falling back and eyes closing  
Ted hummed and reached a hand down and lightly toyed with his friends balls causing Bill to yelp  
“Tuh-Ted!” He shouts out, grip tightening on his hair  
Ted looked up at his friend and Bill could *see* his shit eating grin just in those eyes  
Ted swirled his tongue around the head of Bills cock, humming in satisfaction of the weight of his cock on his tongue  
Bill couldn't help but roll his hips into the brunettes mouth, soft pants coming from his mouth  
“Fuck.. Ted..I'm.. I'm not gonna last long holy shit..” He sighs out, kind of sad he's already close to blowing his load when Ted surprised him again and pulled off, looking up at him  
“Cum in my mouth” He gasps out and holy *fuck* did he sound hot, voice rough and deep, Bill could only nod as Ted took him back into his mouth, sucking all the way down to his base again.  
Bill choked out at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Teds throat and gripped tightly on the boys hair, cumming hard down his throat with a cry of his name, lazily looking down as Ted pulled off and licked his lips, grinning up to Bill  
“Fucking christ, Ted.. Had i known this would ensue i’d have gotten my belly pierced ages ago..”  
Ted could only smile  
“Does.. This mean we can do it again?” He asks  
“Not right now… But definitely in the future..” He said as he pulled Ted in for a kiss, humming softly against his lips.  
Bill is a much bigger fan about body mods now..


End file.
